poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thane and the Knave
They arrived here in Saronia Harbor Patamon: Welcome to Seronia. Thank you for your help. I'm going to go see Gatomon's Friend, Wizardmon. Take care! He left Tama: Hwuh? Lamnimon: What is it? Tama: I just the-noticed... The whole the-town ￼seems to have a threshold around it. Strabimon: Wait, does that mean there's a powerful Mirages or Digimon here in Saronia? Tama: Very the-close. Keep an eye the-open. They noticed Dogmon didn't speak Flamon: Hey, are you okay? You look kinda Quite. Dogmon: It's so cold! I thought it would be warmer in this town. But it isn't! Not at all! Pengimon: Well, I kinda like the cold. Cause I'm a Penguin Digimon. Then he stepped on someone ???: Ouch! Dogmon: Oops! My bad! He saw a Strange Cat Geopardmon: You're such a weirdo. Why are you saying sorry to the Cat? Dogmon: Because of the look. Scared the heck out of me. KoRaimon: Since we're here, why don't we go ask around the Digimons about the place? Reflectmon: Alright. They speak to the Digimons about the town Talpidmon: Man what happened here? Flitmon: I know... How can it be so different from the next road over? After they speak to the Digimons Tromon: You know, From the sound of it, they must have joined up with the Federation pretty recently. Goatmon: I think now I'm starting to see what Princess Biyomon means... Ottermon: Well, for now, why don't we see if we can go talk, to the Thane guy about the League of S. Anteatermon: I'm probably wasting my breath, but try to watch what you say around here. Ottermon: Um, okay. Tama: Looks like the Thane's ￼manor of the very tippity, the-top of the town. Let's mooove.. it the-out! They went off and see Patamon Soldier Digimon: I said leave now! Patamon: Pawnchessmon! Will you just listen to what I have to say! Flamingomon: Patamon? Is that you? Patamon: You're here! Pengimon: What happened? Did they give you trouble? Patamon: Yes, they didn't allowed me to enter the Manor. Because I'm Wizardmon's friend. I'm not allowed to talk on my own data and links now? Pawnchessmon: We don't care who you supposed to be, cause you ain't seeing him! Pengimon: Huh? Look, we are here to meet the Thane on behalf of Princess Biyomon of Cornelia. Take a look for yourself. That's the Cornelia Seal. Pawnchessmon (Black): What now? Strabimon: I expected better from you, considering you're practically our neighbors. Dogmon: Yeah. Pawnchessmon (White): Cornelia has Hybrid Digimon for emissaries? They got some kinda royal Cornelia thing with them.￼ Pawnchessmon (White): Huh? You're serious, brother? Pawnchessmon (Black): Beats me. You gonna send them packing and take the risk, brother? Pawnchessmon: (White) Wait, here. Me and My brother will have to a check with His Thaneship. Minutes Later Pawnchessmon: (White) The Thane says he'll see you. Flitmon: Let's go, Patamon. Pawnchessmon (Black) Hey, the child stay here. Pengimon: Patamon's part of our Antourage. Strabimon: Exactly. She just "ant"-eceded us. Pawnchessmon (Black) But- Flitmon: See ya! Patamon: Thanks you, guys! You're always there for me. Flamon: No problem. I mean, it's wasn't a lie. We ''were ''all heading in more or less the same direction. They met Wizardmon Wizardmon: You must the Legendary Warriors from the Digital World. And you Penguin and Offer. Must be the Legendary Warriors of Ice and Elements, right? Pengimon: Wizardmon: We all know the legend about, you too. In Saronia. Just like Princess Biyomon knows the Legend about the Warrior of Light and Brave. To that Dog and Wolf. Dogmon: Yes, we're here to- Wizardmon: I heard the Federation finally gave up and just invaded them. Are you telling me the invasion failed? Are you asking for my help? Geopardmon: Of course , they did try to invade but for the moment- Patamon: Who are you? Wizarrmon: Huh? You must be Gatomon's Friend, Patamon. Patamon: Who are you!? Wizardmon: Patamon, that is not polite to say that. Patamon: No, you're not Wizardmon! He didn't try to make Gatomon's Friends away! Flamon: Huh, Patamon? Wizardmon: (Laugh) Then I was right. If you managed to see through this facede, then there's no mistake: You ''are ''a Medium. Yes, I was wise to make sure Gatomon and her friend's, and to ensure that you never returned. Patamon: Where is he!? Wizardmon: Well, he's standing right in front of you. Make no Mistake. Little kid, this is Wizardmon. Patamon: What? Wizardmon: How Intriguing. This must be an act of fate. The Legendary Warriors, here. And with them, a Champion's Medium! And not just an Medium-- One that bleeds the same data as this body.￼ (Laugh) It's more than fate. It has to be destiny. How can I not rise to it! He became Mistymon Ladybugmon: That Answer that. ''He's ''the one who put up the threshold here. Thry fight him and defeated him Flamon: We won! Dogmon: Yeah! Then Mistymon has rise Mistymon: Heh heh heh heh. Ha ha ha ha! Flamon: How- Mistymon: Why are you stopping? Show me more! Does fate bind us? Has destiny aligned us? Show me! Then someone shot him Mistymon: Dark Sealmon. Dark Korikakumon. Wh-why are you... Dark Sealmon: You are a Fool! To so much as inquire. Dark Korikakumon: An Imbecile beyond belief, to let a Medium to Champion aspire! They saw the Symbol that Pengimon and Ottermon had Strabimon: Those Symbols! They look the ones that Pengimon and Ottermon had! Flamon: Uh, okay. Pengimon: If they have those Symbol like our, then that mean it's not good for us. Dark Sealmon: Away from death away from life they stay! Contain them or you'll--- Then they got hit by someone, and it was a Cat with a Slingshot ???: Let's go! Dogmon: Huh? Isn't that the- ???: Look, can you guys come or not? They ran away Tama: The-run for the lives! Dark Sealmon: They got away. Dark Korikakumon: Oh, well. The God Digimon caution us. Is this a sign that we'll not go unchallenged? Dark Sealmon: That there's no way to know the pieces are aligned? Meanwhile Pengimon: Phew! What a Relief. Patamon: Morgana, Palmon, thank you. Flamon: That Cat is Morgana? And Palmon is here? Palmon: Of course, I am. She hide behind the Barrel Palmon: I just knew you would get yourselves in trouble, and boy did you prove me right. Dogmon: Agh! What did you call that Creepy Trick? Morgana: You're the one who's Creepy, Dog! Unbelievable. Would you just put these on! Then take another look at the town. They put those Device on their Eyes and see a Giant Chain Dogmon: What the Heck? Lamnimon: Huh? Is that Coming out of the Sky? Tama: Let the-me!￼ I wanna have a the-turn! Hey, Patamon, you should the-have a look too! Dogmon: How do you explain this, Cat? Morgana: I'm not a Cat! Say that again, and I'll hit you hard! And don't expect any help from me on that one. After all, not even the visitor who left those monocles at Palmon's Inn could tell me exactly what it's showing us or how. Palmon: From what I was told, every member state in the Federation is trussed up like this. Morgana: So, I thought I'd bring the lenses here, but maybe I didn't have to. The Thane was visibly crazy. What in Digital Grymoire is going on? Lanimon: Um... Morgana: Okay, guess we'll file that one under, "no one knows."￼ Dogmon: So what can we do! We came here to ask about the League of S, but all we find was a lot more questions. Morgana: Hold on. Did you say about the League of S? Dogmon: Yeah. They tell everything about it Palmon: Oh! Is that's all it is, then maybe I can help you out. Pengimon: You will!? Morgana: Of course! And I'll join you, because I'm looking for my two friends in Digital Grymoire. I know a few people right here in Saronia who should be able to get in touch￼ with the League. I'll ask them once we get there. Flitmon: You mean it? Thanks! Palmon: Morgana's will help you on your journey. And he knows a lot of people. Isn't that great? Morgana: Don't every make a Cat Joke, okay!? Strabimon: So what's with you and your shadow. Morgana: Oh, that's my Persona. Zorro. And I can't tell about it. But, I'll tell you a secret. I'm not from the Digital Grymoire. I'm from the Real World in the Real Grymoire. Ottermon: Oh, so that means... Morgana: Yeah, I'm not a Digimon. So, what's the plan? Where should we off to next? Goatmon: We've still got lot to puzzle over. But now that the League of S thing is settled, I think we'd better resumed our quest to find our powers and Abilities. Dogmon: Yep. Geopardmon: Plus we got this Castle and our Beast Spirits to track down along the way, too. Dogmon: Sounds good to me. Patamon: From here, the best to go next would have to be the low Seas. In which case, you basically have no choice but to find a boat down at the docks. Reflectmon: I guess this ''is ''the last town on the continent. Okay then. We'll figure something out. Geopardmon: After Morgana, join us, what will you do? Palmon: Are you coming back to the Solace, Patamon? The wolves have been taken care of now, so the only thing to fight off is the cold. Patamon: Sure. I need some time to digest this business with Wizardmon. The Solace sounds great... If you'll have me. Palmon: Thank you. Patamon: Well, everyone. Thank you so much for everything. Best of luck in all your adventures. Flitmon: Thanks, bye! Dogmon: Hey, Palmon. Thanks for bringing Morgana to save us. Palmon: You're welcome. Morgana: Speaking of bringing for me to save you... I don't suppose you were planning to make it up to me for trouncing only tail?￼ Dogmon: Oh! So, that was you after all. Man, I was kind hoping you'd forget... ￼ . ￼